


Darkness

by bamelot89



Category: Secret Circle (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/bamelot89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is brought back (after 7x01) and sees Cassie Blake (early season 1).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Cas watched the girl from across the street. _She’s a witch_ , he thought, _the boys would kill her without a thought_. Nostalgia washed over him. _The boys_. If only he could tell them that he was back...but he couldn’t, not yet. First he had to take care of the girl. She turned and saw him, and smiled and waved kindly, but he could see. He could see the darkness in her. A darkness he knew all too well. A darkness that had once consumed him.


End file.
